A hybrid data storage device may combine a conventional hard disk drive (HDD) as a main data store with one or more secondary data caches to improve performance. One or more of the secondary cache components of the hybrid data storage device may be limited to be used as a read cache that receives promotions of data from the main data store and transmits the promoted data in response to requests from a host. An secondary cache component, however, may suffer from endurance limitations relating to the total number of programs and erases that the secondary cache component may be expected to be able to support over the secondary cache component's lifetime before failure. Since hybrid data storage devices may include a manufacturer's warranty for a defined period of time, failure of a secondary cache component due to excessive program/erase or read/write operations may cause the hybrid data storage device to enter a failure mode before the end of the warranty period.